Silverclaw's Backstory
by lavi0123
Summary: Silverclaw (my OC) wasn't always evil. She was once a kit, with hopes and aspirations. However, that all changed when she was cast aside by a member of her family and befriended by the most unlikely of cats... The first chapter is a challenge for DarkClan, courtesy of Jayfeather12345. Rated K . I categorized as best as I could, please don't judge.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my lovely readers! Welcome to ****_Silverclaw's Backstory_****, a story about, you guessed it, Silverclaw! This is actually a challenge provided by Jayfeather12345. The prompt is:**

**"This is why kits should stay in the nursery. Otherwise, they cause a lot of trouble."**

**Now for the disclaimer! Silverclaw, since you're the star of the story, you give the disclaimer**

**Silverclaw (grumbling): I still don't see the point of these "disclaimers". All you're saying is that you, Lavi, don't own anything except for me and Dewkit's medicine cat name, I mean-**

**Me: Thank you Silverclaw!**

**Silverclaw: *growls***

**Me: Um, did I mention that Silverclaw hates when I interrupt her? Gotta go! Bye! Remember the 3 R's! And the 2 F's! *runs away***

* * *

"Mommy, can I go outside?" Silverkit mewed to her mother, Ivypool.

Ivypool nodded. "Of course, Silverkit. Just don't leave camp."

"But Mommy!"

"No buts," Ivypool meowed firmly. "Stay in camp, or stay in the nursery."

Silverkit groaned. "Alright, I'll stay in camp."

Ivypool sighed. "I suppose I can't keep you here, then, can I? Now go on, explore."

Silverkit squeaked with delight, and bounded out of the nursery. She looked around for her father. Yes, she had prior knowledge of him, but she only knew his name, Thornclaw. She soon spotted a golden-brown tom with bright-green eyes, like hers.

_Maybe this is my father..._ she thought.

"Thornclaw!" another cat called, this one dark-ginger with bright-green eyes and a bushy tail.

The tom, Thornclaw, looked up. "Yes, Squirrelflight?"

"Can you lead a hunting patrol?" Squirrelflight meowed. "Take Sandstorm and whichever other cats you like."

Thornclaw nodded. "Of course,"

Squirrelflight padded away, and Silverkit knew at once that he was her father. _He has the same color eyes as me, and he's named Thornclaw! That cannot be a coincidence!_

She dashed up to Thornclaw. "Daddy!" she mewed. "Daddy, it's so good to see you! Why don't you visit me? Can you visit more often? Please?"

Silverkit instantly knew that Thornclaw was annoyed. He looked down at Silverkit. "Who are you?" he meowed. "Why aren't you in the nursery with your mother?"

"I'm your kit, Silverkit," Silverkit mewed, "And since I knew you were my father, I wanted to come see you!"

Thornclaw glared at Silverkit. "As I hope you can see," he hissed. "I'm busy. Go tell Ivypool to keep you away from me."

"But Daddy-"

"Go!" he spat, shoving her roughly away from him. Tears welled up in Silverkit's eyes, and she turned away, dashing for her nest in the nursery. Ignoring the questions that aroused from Ivypool and Dovewing, she nestled herself into the moss, and began to cry.

"Silverkit?"

Silverkit's ears pricked. That voice didn't sound familiar, neither did the scent. Perhaps it was a Clanmate, coming to comfort her? She heard rustling, and felt something press against her, another cat. She opened her eyes, and saw a brown tom next to her, his blue eyes glowing with warmth.

"What's wrong?" the tom meowed gently. "You sounded like you were crying."

"It's horrible!" Silverkit burst out. "My mother and aunt love me, but my father hares me! I might as well be from an enemy Clan the way he treats me!"

She waited for him to tell her that she was being selfish and that Thornclaw was very busy, he didn't have the time to pay attention to her. Instead, he replied:

"You're absolutely right. You deserve better treatment from your father,"

"Exactly!"

"Well, Thornclaw is a very busy warrior, little one. You'd have to do something very impressive to gain his favor. Would you like that?"

"Yes, please!" Silverkit begged. "I want that more than anything!"

The tom chuckled. "All right then. Here's what you must do..."

* * *

Silverkit had been unsure about whether she should execute the plan or not. Her mother had ordered her to stay in camp at all times. "When you're an apprentice," she had said, "You'll be able to roam about wherever you like. But for now, you're confined to camp."

Then, she heard the tom's voice in her head: _When you're leader, you'll be able to do whatever you like. Your word will be the warrior code. However, you won't be leader if you keep being a goody-goody-two-shoes. Go on, remember the plan._

She padded towards the dirtplace tunnel, the one place she knew she was allowed to be. However, she wasn't intending to stay there. Oh no, she was going to impress her father! She certainly couldn't do that cooped up in camp, and she wasn't willing to wait 5 moons to do it. She caught a glance from Shadowfire, a senior warrior who was obviously going to replace Squirrelflight. Shadowfire tilted her head curiously. Silverkit mouthed _I want to impress my father_, and she nodded knowingly. Once she was at the dirtplace, she scrambled out, and dashed towards a really tall tree **(AN: the Ancient Oak)**.

It was then that she noticed a fat squirrel running around in one of the top branches. She leapt onto the trunk and began climbing the tree, astonished at how easy it was. Just as she managed to grab the squirrel in her claws, she fell. As she hit the ground with a thud, she managed to deliver the killing bite to the squirrel, an effective but messy kill at that. Then, she blacked out.

* * *

The next thing she knew, she was in the medicine den, with Ivypool and Dovewing hovering over her anxiously.

"Will she be alright?" Dovewing meowed nervously. Dewpool, the medicine cat, nodded **(AN: yes, this is Dewkit from The Last Hope)**.

"Yes, she should be fine. She just bruised her spine. It's a nasty bruise, but it'll heal by the time she's an apprentice. Ivypool, why was she outside of camp? Kits aren't allowed out of camp, remember?"

Ivypool nodded. "I know, I know!" she meowed. "I don't know what could've happened. I told her specifically to stay in camp. If only she'd listened-"

"She's a kit, Ivypool," Dovewing meowed gently. "She was probably trying to impress you."

"But why? I treat her so well! Why would she want to impress me?"

"All kits want to impress their mothers. Silverkit is probably the same."

Then, Thornclaw padded into the den. "Hello, Dewpool. I see you have a new patient. Who is it?"

"Your kit," Dewpool replied coolly. "Silverkit."

Thornclaw growled. "That miserable excuse for a kit? What did she do this time?"

"This time?" Ivypool snapped. "What do you mean by that?"

"Just today, she was annoying me, telling me to 'visit more', and some other nonsense."

"I know why she was out of camp now!" Dovewing meowed, turning to Ivypool. "She-"

"She was out of camp?"

"Shut it!" Ivypool hissed. "This is all your fault! She was obviously trying to impress you by catching a squirrel because you were so rude to her! If you had been a tad nicer to her, she wouldn't have gone outside of camp, and she wouldn't have bruised her spine!"

"Enough," Thornclaw hissed. "This is not my fault. It's hers. If she had simply slept her anger away, this wouldn't have happened. _This is why kits should stay in the nursery,"_ he added angrily. _"Otherwise, they cause a lot of trouble._ Good day, Dovewing, Ivypool, Dewpool."

With that, he padded out of the den. Ivypool was shaking with anger. "I hate him," she hissed. "I absolutely positively hate him."

Silverkit, then conscious, fainted, entering the realm of unconsciousness. A brown tom appeared in front of her, the same one that had comforted her earlier that day. "You see?" he meowed. "Thornclaw does not care for you. To him, you are nothing. You will never amount to anything if he has a say. Will you let that stand?"

"No!" Silverkit meowed angrily, straightening up.

"Perfect," the tom purred. "Now, I shall give you your apprentice name."

"Why?" Silverkit cocked her head in confusion.

"Because you will train here, little one. You will show Thornclaw who's superior. You will rise to become better than him. And-" here he paused "-you will gain leadership. Is that what you desire?"

Silverkit's eyes gleamed with hunger **(AN: hunger for power)**. "Yes."

The tom beckoned her. "Come," he meowed. He led her to a rock, then called, "Let all cats old enough to kill their own enemies gather here to hear my words!"

Cats swarmed around Silverkit, gathering at the base of the Rock **(AN: It's capitalized because it has a special name that I can't remember right now)** It was then that the tom began to speak. "Cats of the Dark Forest! I have found a cat who is willing to train with us. Her name is Silverkit. While her name may end with 'kit', she is a fighter, and she will fight alongside us to claim the lake territories!"

Cats yowled their approval, but Silverkit was terrified. Claim the lake territories? She just wanted to be ThunderClan leader! Then, she heard the tom's voice in her head again: _Do you really think the other Clans will accept you? The only solution is to take over the lake territories. You will be powerful, Silverkit, more powerful than any other cat. Wouldn't you like that?_

Silverkit looked up at the Rock, where the tom looked down at her. She nodded subtly.

"Very well, then. Silverkit, step forward."

Silverkit stepped forward, on shaky paws.

"From this day forward, until she has proven herself a killer, this recruit shall be known as Silverpaw. I will mentor her, as I met her and she trusts me the most."

Another brown tom nodded in approval. "You're right, Hawkfrost. You will be the best mentor for young Silverpaw."

"Silverpaw! Silverpaw! Silverpaw!"

Silverkit **(AN: I'm calling her Silverkit because according to the Clans, she is still a kit)**, beamed. Maybe Thornclaw thought her worthless, maybe Ivypool and Dovewing babied her, maybe her Clan secretly thought she couldn't be a warrior because of her bruised spine, but she'd show them. She'd show them all. From this moment forward, she was no longer Silverkit, but Silverpaw, a Dark Forest apprentice, and with Hawkfrost by her side, no cat would stand in her way to becoming leader.

This was her time.

* * *

**Okay, hopefully that fulfilled the challenge. Everything was necessary in the story, but if this doesn't fulfill the challenge, I'll rewrite it. Remember all:**

**Read, Review, Rate (the 3 R's)**

**Favorite, Follow (the 2 F's)**

**Make sure to check out my other stories (see my profile for details)! Until next time, Lavi out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovely readers! I looked on the poll and saw that the majority of you voted to keep Silverclaw's Backstory alive! Now, on to the disclaimer! Since Silverclaw's still mad at me from last chapter, our guest is Shadefire! Shadefire, would you do the disclaimer for us?**

**Shadefire: Sure, whatever. Lavi0123 doesn't own anything excet for me, Silverclaw, and any character personalities that seem OOC.**

**Me: Yep! Now Favorite, Follow, Review, Rate, and Read! One last thing, I noticed that people are confused as to what Rate means. So, Rate is something that I invented. Basically, you rate this story on a scale of 1-10 stars. 1-really bad, and 10-awesome! Get it? Got it? Good. Now on with the story!**

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

At those words, Ivypool nudged Silverkit to her paws, gave her a thorough licking, and murmured to her, "In a few moments, you will be an apprentice, little one, and while you may enjoy it, I want you to never forget about me, and always remember the light in your heart, no matter what Thornclaw-" she spat the name out "-does to you. Can you promise that?"

Silverkit nodded, unaware of the consequences of the promise that she had just made.

Ivypool purred. "Come along then, don't want to miss your ceremony, do you?"

Silverkit shook her head and eagerly followed Ivypool to the Highledge, where Bramblestar had just started to speak.

"Cats of ThunderClan, I gather you here today to perform one of my favorite duties. Come forward, Silverkit."

Silverkit padded forward, and faced Bramblestar with determination.

"From this day forward until she has earned her warrior name, this cat shall be known as Silverpaw. Your mentor will be..."

_Please don't be Thornclaw, please, please don't be Thornclaw!_

"...Thornclaw."

_What?!_

* * *

"Thornclaw, you have received excellent training from-"

"No!"

Silverpaw turned to see Ivypool rising from her seated position and staring at Bramblestar with a mixture of anger and pleading.

"Bramblestar, we agreed to not give Thornclaw Silverpaw as an apprentice! Remember? He's very mean to her!"

"It's true, Bramblestar," Dewpool spoke up. "Thornclaw will be very cruel to Silverk-I mean, Silverpaw, he pushed her away when she tried to visit him! Please, change her mentor!"

The cats burst into uproar, yowling insults at Thornclaw, a few padding forward and sympathetically pressing up against Silverpaw. The very action made her angry. How dare they pity her? They were no better than Ivypool and Dovewing! And how dare Ivypool interfere? Did she think Silverpaw didn't have a backbone? Squirrelflight even looked at her with pity and apology in her eyes, clearly seeing her part in this argument, and Silverpaw decided to reserve a special punishment for her, for stealing Thornclaw away from her.

"Enough!" Bramblestar yowled authoritatively. "I know what I'm doing Ivypool and Dewpool, and yes, I know of Thornclaw's behavior towards his kit, which is why he is her mentor. I hope they will be much closer when her apprenticeship is over."

Closer? Closer? What was Bramblestar thinking? Thornclaw her mentor? What could be worse?

"Thornclaw, you have received excellent training from Mousefur, who I hope is watching you with pride from StarClan. I hope you will train Silverpaw the same way."

Thornclaw nodded shortly. "I will train her as her skills demonstrate," he promised. He bent down, but instead of touching noses with Silverpaw, he bit her shoulder. She yowled in pain, and he smirked. Looking behind him, Silverpaw could see the gleam of blue eyes in the bushes.

"Silverpaw! Silverpaw! Silverpaw!" The Clan chanted, and Silverpaw lifted her head smugly, smirking at her younger half-sister, Mistykit, who had joined the Clan earlier that moon. Mistykit purred, clearly happy for Silverpaw.

"Clan meeting adjourned," Bramblestar meowed, jumping off the Highledge and ordering Squirrelflight back to the nursery. Silverpaw purred with amusement as she protested, until Thornclaw cuffed her none too gently, causing her to crumple to the ground.

"Get up, pathetic," he sneered. "Don't you want to celebrate being a recruit?"

Recruit? That was what the Dark Forest called an apprentice...was Thornclaw training in the Dark Forest?

"Not if you're my mentor," she muttered, earning a sharp blow to the head.

"That's enough of your tongue, mistake. Now go on."

"What am I supposed to do?"

Another blow to the head, sharper than the last. "Are you deaf? I clearly said to go collect moss for the elders! Honestly, continue like this, and I'll have your name changed to Pathetickit. Go now, or no food until dawn tomorrow!"

Seeing as it was sunhigh, and dawn wouldn't come for a long time, she scrambled off. It was only when she was outside the camp that she realized that she had no idea where the moss was! She was starting to panic, when something nudged her. She looked up to see the tom-Hawkfrost, she remembered, looking down at her.

"Can you help me?" she meowed, keeping her voice low so no other cat could hear. "I don't know where the moss is."

"Your mentor didn't tell you?"

Silverpaw shook her head.

"Of course he didn't. Follow me."

Hawkfrost led her through the forest to a clearing near the lake.

"Use your claws to scrape the moss off of the trees," he meowed. "Like this."

He demonstrated, and Silverpaw imitated him, but she only got a few pieces clinging to her claws.

Hawkfrost shook his head. "Silverpaw, here's a good way to remember it. Pretend that you're clawing Thornclaw's pelt for all that he's done to you. It'll get you more moss, and it'll help you practice for training."

Silverpaw cocked her head, confused. "Training?"

"You'll see. Just do as I said."

Silverpaw obeyed, and found that much more moss came off of the tree when she did as he said. She dipped her head in gratitude, and returning the gesture, Hawkfrost faded. Silverpaw padded back to camp, tail high, mouth full of lush, green moss.

* * *

**So that's chapter 2! Most of you are probably wondering who Mistykit is, so I will explain her and Silverpaw's older brother as well (you will meet him in a few chapters):**

**Mistykit: silvery-gray she-cat with dark-blue eyes (kit of Ivypool and Ferretclaw, a moon younger than Silverpaw, so she is 5 moons old)**

**Sunpaw: golden-brown tom with green eyes (son of Thornclaw and Ivypool, 5 moons older than Silverpaw, so he is 11 moons old).**

**And I realize that I never gave a description of Silverpaw:**

**Silverpaw: silver she-cat with green eyes (daughter of Thornclaw and Ivypool, 6 moons old)**

**Also, Squirrelflight is supposedly to blame because she told Thornclaw to lead a patrol, so Squirrelflight and Silverpaw both think it's her fault that Thornclaw hates Silverpaw (but Thornclaw hates her for a different reason...you'll see!).**

**Remember: Favorite, Follow, Review, Rate (see above for explanation), and Read! If I get enough 10 stars (5), I'll post the next chapter!**

**Till next time,**

**~Lavi**


End file.
